


Farby a spomienky

by titania7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity has an idea, Fluff, Humor, Paintball, Photographs, established olicity, little break
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania7/pseuds/titania7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Počas veľmi nudného týždňa v Starling city dostane Felicity nápad.<br/>Alebo ten, v ktorom ide celý Team Arrow hrať paintball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farby a spomienky

**Author's Note:**

> Ahojte, tak tu je kratší one-shot, dúfam, že sa bude páčiť. Pri jeho písaní som ja sama mala veľkú srandu. :) Komentíky a kudos potešia autorku :)

Felicity toho mala akurát tak už dosť. A síce ona sama o sebe vravela, že má vysokú mieru trpezlivosti, toto už bolo aj na ňu veľa. Neberte ju zle, ona bola rada, keď mali chvíľku pokoja od všetkých tých drogových dílerov, zlodejov - a v poslednej dobe aj profesionálnych zabijakov - uff... No už sama nevedela, čo má robiť.

Boli to už tri dni.  _Tri dni._ 72 hodín keď celý tým nemal absolútne čo robiť. Bolo to, akoby si všetci zločinci v Starling city vzali dovolenku. A ak sa v meste aj niečo vyskytlo, SCPD sa o to ľahko postarala.

A tak a ocitli tu. Boli v základni pod Verdantom - ona, Oliver, Diggle a Roy. Thea mala plné ruky práce s klubom, a Laurel išla navštíviť svoju mamu do Coast city. Felicity sedela v svojom kresle a sledovala svojich chlapcov.

Diggle si vzadu potichu čistil zbrane - nie že by to nejako potrebovali, pomyslela si. Oliver sedel neďaleko nej a tváril sa, že ho nadmerne uchvátil jeden z jeho šípov. A Roy - no... Roy sa ani nesnažil predstierať, že sa nenudí. Sedel na stoličke vedľa Olivera a pritom hľadel doblba.

Felicity to už nemohla vydržať. Natiahla ruku nad jej stôl a silno ňou oň buchla, aby si získala ich pozornosť. Výsledok bol okamžitý - Oliver a Dig sa na ňu s prekvapením pozreli, a Roy takmer spadol zo stoličky. Spokojná sama so sebou, pre seba si prikývla a otočila sa späť k jej počítačom.

Za jej chrbtom si tí traja vymenili zmätené pohľady a potom počula, ako vstali a vybrali sa k jej stolu.

  ̎  Felicity?  ̎  opatrne sa spýtal Oliver   ̎  si v poriadku?  ̎  

No ona ho už nepočula. Už niečo vyťukávala na klávesnici a pri tom si sama pre seba mrmlala. A tak čakali. Po asi minúte Felicity víťazoslávne zvýskla a ukázala na počítač.

  ̎  Paintball?!  ̎  povedali naraz. Oliver a Dig pochybovačne, a Roy nadšene. Bola to stránka miestneho Paintballového týmu, ktorý svoj areál prenajímal pre hocikoho, ak si to chcel skúsiť.

  ̎  Ani jeden z nás tu nechce trčať celý deň aj noc  ̎ povedala   ̎  a toto je jeden z dobrých spôsobov, ako vypustiť paru. O to viac, že ste to vy.  ̎  dodala.

Oliver vyzeral, že chce niečo povedať, no ona ho prerušila. 

  ̎  A žiadne výhovorky, už máme zajednaný termín na zajtrajšok.  ̎  s úškrnom dodala.

Vzdychol si a usmial sa na ňu   ̎  Prečo je vždy a tak po tvojom?  ̎  

  ̎  Pretože ma miluješ.  ̎  stále sa uškŕňala.

Nato sa so smiechom sklonil a jemne ju pobozkal, čo bolo nasledované Royovým znechuteným  _ewww_  , a Diggovým smiechom.

>>\---------->

Na druhý deň už všetci štyria stáli pred opusteným skladiskom na kraji mesta, kde skupinka ľudí urobila miesto, kde hrajú Paintball.

Felicity si potichu robila srandu z Roya, ktorý vyzeral ako dieťa na Vianoce. Zo skladiska vyšiel chlap, mohol mať asi toľko, čo Oliver, a zamieril k nim.

  ̎  Slečna Smoaková?  ̎ Felicity prikývla  ̎  vítam vás u nás. Môžete ma nasledovať.  ̎  počas toho, ako Danny - ako sa im neskôr predstavil - rozprával, si ho prezrela. Na sebe mal šedé tričko s nápisom SCPaintballClub, na ktorom bolo viditeľných mnoho farebných fľakov, takisto aj na jeho nohaviciach. Potom ho už nasledovali do budovy. Po chvíli prišli k šatniam, kde nechali Roya, Olivera a Diggla, aby sa prezliekli. Po tom, ako Dannyho ubezpečila, že naozaj nemá záujem pridať sa k nim, ju so smiechom zaviedol do haly, v ktorej bolo množstvo stien a prekážok, množstvo z nich postriekaných všelijakými farbami. Odtiaľ prišli do malej miestnosti s množstvom zbraní, ktoré sa nepodobali na tie obyčajné, a taktiež chráničov a masiek. Všetko bolo čisté a malo svoje miesto. V celej budove bolo slabo cítiť výpary z farieb.

Felicity sa práve Dannyho chcela spýtať, ako veľmi bolí zásah, keď v tom sa chlapci vrátili, oblečený do tých istých tričiek a nohavíc, aké mal Danny. Každému podal chrániče, masku, a začal im vysvetľovať, ako sa zbraň drží, ako sa s ňou mieri a strieľa. Oni sa pri tom tvárili, že to ešte nevedia, a nechali ho hovoriť. Keď skončil, vrátili sa do veľkej haly.

Začali si obzerať okolie, keď sa jej Danny spýtal, či sa na to nechce pozerať zhora. Keď prikývla, vzal ju hore po schodoch a ocitli a na veľkom balkóne, z ktorého mohla vidieť celú halu a sledovať ich. Očividne tu boli dnes úplne sami.

  ̎  Dobre!  ̎  zakričal Danny tak, aby ho všetci traja počuli   ̎  naplňte si zásobníky.  ̎  Všetci traja dostali opasky s nádobami, v ktorých boli farebné guličky. Diggle dostal modré, Roy červené a Oliver zelené, na čom sa Felicity dobre zabávala.

Kým si napĺňali zásobníky, Danny pokračoval vo vysvetľovaní   ̎  Každý hráte za seba. Nájdite si svoje miesto, na konci vyhodnotíme, kto má aké skóre.  ̎  uškrnul sa   ̎  Dúfam, že vám trocha bolesti neprekáža. Rany nie sú veľmi silné. Maximálne modriny, sem tam podliatiny. Tak dobre! Masky na tvár, schovajte sa. Tri! Dva! Jedna!  ̎  

>>\---------->

Po pár hodinách už Felicity bolelo brucho a utierala si slzy. Nepamätá sa, kedy sa takto naposledy zasmiala. Naopak, Roy vyzeral, že ho to nadšenie už prešlo. A aj keď sa veľmi snažil - a pritom uštedril Oliverovi a Diggovi pár dobrých zásahov - čoskoro bol pokrytý zelenou a modrou farbou.

Občas sa Felicity len smiala na Royovi, ako keď sa Oliverovi podarilo dostať sa za neho. Skončilo sa to Royovým výkrikom a zeleným fľakom na jeho zadku.

Alebo sa pozerala, ako Diggle miery s presnosťou ostrostrelca, takmer nikdy neminul cieľ. Išlo mu to z nich pravdepodobne najlepšie, bol taktiež najmenej pokrytý farbou. A aj napriek maske Felicity videla na jeho tvári ten vzácny úsmev, ktorý vidí tak zriedka.

No... a potom tu boli chvíle, keď nevedela z Olivera spustiť oči. Akoby aj mohla? Jej až smiešne pekný priateľ mal na sebe tesné šedé tričko, pod ktorým jasne videla, ako sa mu napínajú svaly. Oliver a šedá? Perfektná kombinácia. Alebo keď sa od jednej steny rozbehol k druhej, pričom tú vzdialenosť prekonal tým bočným kotrmelcom, aký vidíte len vo filmoch, a trafil Roya do masky. Občas si musela dávať pozor, aby nezačala slintať, a ako Olivera sledovala, jej myšlienky sa až  _príliš_ vzdialili od Paintballu.

Občas očkom mrkla na Dannyho, ktorý sa zdal byť ohromený ich schopnosťami. Párkrát si dali prestávku, aby sa napili, doplnili nádoby s guličkami, a pri tom sa postrkovali a robili si srandu z toho druhého.

Keď potom skončili, Felicity a Danny sa vybrali dol za nimi. Smiali sa, a ona premýšľala nad tým, že takýchto uvoľnených ich ešte nevidela. Zložili si masky, chrániče a zbrane, keď zbadali, že sa k nim blížia oni dvaja.

Keď ju Oliver zbadal, usmial sa na ňu a vyrazil k nej. Potom sa jeho úsmev zmenil na zlovestný a Felicity sa rozšírili oči. Začala ustupovať a protestovať, no to už mal ruky okolo jej pása a pritiahol si ju na svoju hruď. Zvýskla keď cítila, ako sa jej farba vsakuje do oblečenia.

Odtiahla sa od neho a s prižmúrenými očami naňho zazrela.

  ̎  Ja ťa zabijem.  ̎  povedala a snažila sa o vážny tón, no rýchlo zlyhala.

  ̎  To neurobíš.  ̎  povedal s istotou.

  ̎  Oh... a ako to môžete vedieť, _pán Queen?_   ̎  spýtala sa so zdvihnutým obočím.

  ̎  Pretože ma miluješ.  ̎  povedal sladkým hlasom.

Neveriacky sa naňho pozrela. On bol _hravý._ A robil si z nej srandu. To už sa smiala s ním, keď k nim pristúpili aj ostatní.

Felicity sa pozrela na zničeného Roya začala sa chichotať.

  ̎  Ani slovo Barbie!   ̎  povedal výhražne  zdvihol prst. Vybuchla do smiechu a ostatní sa pridali.

Vtedy ju niečo napadlo. Vybrala z kabelky svoj telefón a poprosila Dannyho, aby im urobil fotku.

>>\---------->

Hneď ako Thea a Laurel vstúpili do základne, začali sa smiať keď zbadali fotku, ktorá visela vedľa kúpelne, aby ju každý videl. Na fotke boli Roy, Oliver a Diggle, ktorý mali ruky na ramenach tých druhých, a uprostred nich bola Felicity, ktorú držal Oliver okolo pása. Všetci štyria boli špinavý od farieb,a všetci sa usmievali.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak čo hovoríte? Zanechajte svoj názor :)


End file.
